


Telling

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: Rose, Sherlock, gun





	Telling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post some of my tumblr prompt fics to AO3, in case anything happens to Tumblr.

“You don’t carry a gun,” Sherlock said, glaring down his nose at the blonde woman before him.

“Nope,” she said, cheerfully, from where she was handcuffed to the bench.

Sherlock glanced around the room and took in the three thugs laid out on the floor.  It was true, however, that there were no gunshot wounds in their bodies and their chests rose and fell, showing that they were still alive.

“And yet,” he directed this back at the woman still smiling from the chair in the center of the room, “you managed to knock out your three guards?”

“Yep,” she said, emphasizing the final plosive.  

“Was this before or after you got handcuffed to the chair?”

She raised a single, dark eyebrow.  Sherlock noted, irrelevantly, that her blonde hair must be dyed.

“That’d be mad, wouldn’t it?  Knocking out the guards and then, what?  Handcuff myself to the chair?  Nah, they fell asleep after they locked me up.”

“Fell asleep?”

“Oh yes.”

“And how did you put them to sleep?”

She grinned a wide, bright grin.  ”That’d be telling.”

There was an odd warble in the air and everything went black.  Lestrade and his company, on an anonymous tip found him and the thugs in the warehouse to which Sherlock had tracked them.  They found the evidence for the smuggling ring, and Lestrade gave Sherlock a firm pat on the back.

There was no sign of the blonde girl.


End file.
